The Long Road Ahead
by clipgrl87
Summary: This is my version of the current storyline which ended with Life and Death part 2......based upon spoilers! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter One

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. ENJOY!!!  
  
Lucy's P.O.V. Everyone had left for the pool hall. It was just me and my dad were still home. I ran upstairs really quick the check the test I had just taken.  
  
Eric's P.O.V. I was running around the house doing some things before Lucy and I left for the pool hall. *Knock* I went to answer the door. It was Lou and Detective Michaels.  
  
i"Eric, we need to talk." (Det. Michaels)  
  
"Can this wait? I've got my whole family waiting..." (Eric)  
  
"Eric..." (Lou)  
  
"Lou..." (Eric)  
  
"Really, we should do this inside." (Det. Michaels)/i  
  
Annie's P.O.V. I wonder where Simon and Ruthie are. They were just going to stop at the Dairy Shack and pick up some ice cream and come right here. It was just Kevin, the boys and me. I wonder where Lucy and Eric are too.  
  
Simon's P.O.V. Ruthie and I just left the dairy shack. We are now on our way to the pool hall. I was making a left turn onto Main street when I saw something hit the car. I didn't know what it was. It came out of nowhere.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short and I know its not "R" but it will be just give it time. Review please!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Lucy's P.O.V. I took the pregnancy test out of the closet where I hid it. I look at the results, then at the box.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Kevin? How will the family react?"  
  
"God, just give me strength..please!!"  
  
Eric's P.O.V. Lou and Det. Michaels came in the house. I didn't know what they were going to tell me, but I went up to get Lucy because I wanted her to be there too, so I wasn't alone. I went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Lucy," "Yea dad?" "Can you come out. I need you downstairs for a minute?" "Okay, be right out."  
  
Lucy and I walked downstairs. We sat across from Lou and Det. Michaels. "Eric, we have some news about Simon." "Lou, What about him - What HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?" "Daddy, calm down, I am sure its okay" Lucy said with a shaky voice - she was almost going to cry. "Well Eric, He was turning onto Main street, I believe him and Ruthie were on their way to the pool hall - Simon hit a man who was riding his bicycle. The man is dead. His name was Paul." "Oh my goodness, What am I going to do? How is Simon, Ruthie and the rest of the family going to take this. Lucy can you call Kevin's cell and ask him to bring Annie and the boys home?" "Sure dad," Lucy said and walked into the kitchen and called Kevin.  
  
Lucy's P.O.V. I walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed Kevin's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" "Kevin, its Lucy," I said almost starting to cry. "Lucy, Hunny, what's wrong?" "Lou and Det. Michaels just came over - My dad wanted me to call you and ask you to bring my mom and the boys home now." "We'll be right there Lucy. Everything will be okay. I'll be right there." "Kevin wait-" "What Lucy?" I said sounding concerned. "I have some news for you when you get home. Just promise me now that you won't be mad." "I'll be home soon Luce, and I won't be mad, whatever it is. I love you" "I Love you too." With that I hung up the phone and walked back into the Living room.  
  
Eric's P.O.V. Lucy walked back in and sat down. Lou and Det. Michaels just left. We just sat there and waited for the rest of the family to come home.  
  
I hope Ruthie and Simon are okay.  
  
"God, please help us," I said looking to the ceiling. Just as I looked at Lucy who was now crying, the door opened. Annie and Kevin rushed in. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Kevin's P.O.V. I ran into the house. I ran to Lucy. Something was wrong. I knew it was.  
  
"Lucy, Hunny, What's wrong?" "Dad, I am going to talk to Kevin in the kitchen." "Okay Luce."  
  
We walked into the kitchen. We sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Luce, what's wrong." "What do you want to hear first. My news or why my dad had me call you and tell you to come home." "Which one is better?" "I don't know. One is worse than the other I think." "Okay, tell me the worst one first." "Well..my dad had me call you guys home because Simon and Ruthie were in an accident. Simon hit a man on a bicycle while driving to the pool hall. The man died, Kevin." "Oh, Luce - everything will be okay. I'm sure it wasn't Simon's fault." "Yea. I'm sure." Lucy said without conviction. "What's the better news?" I asked with a smile. "I don't know if is good news." "Well, what is it?!?!?!" "Kevin...Well..I'm..pregnant." "What?! That's great Hunny!" "Are you sure Kevin. I am still in school. We just got married. I can't do this." "Lucy. We can get through this together, and we have your family to help us." "What if they don't approve?" "They will." "I still have to go to a doctor to confirm it. If I get an appointment will you come with me? I don't want to go alone." "Of course hunny. I will go with you." "Thanks. And can we not tell everyone until we are sure I am pregnant?" "Yes. They can wait. I love you" "I love you too."  
  
Annie's P.O.V. I walked into the house. I ran to Eric.  
  
"Eric, What's wrong. Why did Lucy tell Kevin to have us come home right away." "Lou and Det. Michaels stopped by." "And?!" "They came to tell me that Simon and Ruthie were in an accident on his way to the Pool Hall. Simon hit a man on his bicycle. The man's name was Paul, he's dead." "What?!?! How could Simon do this?" "Annie hunny. Lou and Det. Michaels said it wasn't Simon's fault. The man was drunk." "Yes, but Simon still hit him. He should know better." "Annie. I know, but Simon is a good kid. Simon and Ruthie are at the hospital. We can ask Kevin and Lucy to watch the boys so we can go and get them." "Okay, let's go."  
  
Lucy's P.O.V. Mom and Dad went to the hospital. I wanted to go, but they asked Kevin and I to watch the boys. I was just putting them to bed. I said goodnight, turned the light off and closed the door. I walked half way downstairs and saw Kevin sitting there waiting for me with ice cream. One for me and one for him. I walked down the rest of the stairs and sat next to him.  
  
"Kevin, you didn't have too." "I know, but I wanted to. I love you, and I want to make you happy when you are down. I love you Lucy Kinkirk." "I love you too Kevin Kinkirk."  
  
I kissed Kevin passionately. We broke apart and ate out ice cream. Mom and Dad came home about an hour later with Simon and Ruthie. I talked a bit with them, then Kevin and I went to the garage apartment. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
I had just woken up. Kevin wasn't home. I looked at the nightstand next to my bed. It was 11:30am. There was a note next to the clock.  
  
Lucy-  
  
I had to go to the station for a little bit. I will be back by lunch. Don't forget for an appointment. I love you!  
  
Kevin-  
  
Well.he was due home soon. I took a shower got dressed and call Uncle Hank's office for an appointment. I had an appointment for 5:30pm that afternoon.  
  
*Footsteps on the stairs*  
  
"Lucy I'm home!"  
  
"Kevin, I have a 5:30 appointment. You are coming right?"  
  
"Yes Luce, I am coming. I love you so much" Kevin kissed Lucy.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Simon's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe I hit a man on his bicycle. I really didn't mean too. I swear. I know I shouldn't swear, but I didn't mean to hit him. I really didn't. He came out of no where.  
  
*Doorbell*  
  
I walked to the door and opened it. There was a man, a woman, and a younger man.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi are Mr. and/or Mrs. Camden home?" the older man asked.  
  
"Yes, Who is asking for them?"  
  
"I am Joseph Smith, this is my wife Mary and my son Jack," the man said.  
  
"I will go get them, please come in," I said  
  
I went to go get my parents. I wondered who these people were. They seemed really nice.  
  
"Mom, Dad. There is a family in the entrance looking for you. The man's name is Joseph Smith."  
  
"Okay, thanks Simon. You can go up to your room now. Can you take the boys with you?"  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
I walked up the stairs, put the boys in their room to play and I headed toward the front staircase to eavesdrop on their conversation. I had picked this up from Ruthie.  
  
Eric's P.O.V.  
  
I met with Mr. Mrs. Smith and their son Jack. They are Paul's parents. They have another son. His name is Jeff. He is really upset about what happened to his younger brother. He is very angry with Simon. Mr. Smith told me that Jeff has a history of assault. They asked me to move Simon somewhere because they don't want Simon to get hurt and they don't want their son going to jail.  
  
I thought about this. Where am I going to send Simon. He still has a year of high school left. He needs to go somewhere that he can attend school. That only leaves the Colonel and Ruth or Matt and Sarah. Matt and Sarah said they would help if needed, but they are still in school, they live in NYC and I don't want to burden them. That only leaves The Colonel and Ruth. I will call them later. I hope they will help me. I have to go talk to Simon.  
  
A/N: Please review. Next chapter will include Lucy's doctor appointment and Simon going away. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Simon's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe my dad is making go live with the Colonel and grandma Ruth. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here in Glen Oak and finish school. I know my parents want me to be safe and out of harms way, but why do I have to go so far away. Why can't I stay in California and at least be able to visit my friends on weekend?!?!?! I don't want to go..  
  
I have to say good-bye to Cecilia. I don't want to leave her. I love her. I have no choice. I hope she understands.  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
"Kevin! We have to leave!"  
  
"Luce we will be there in time. Just give me a minute," Kevin said as he was getting out of the shower.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Kevin got dressed and we headed to Uncle Hank's office. He had taken my blood and started the test. We won't know for a half an hour or so what the results are, so we sat in the waiting room.  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk," the nurse said.  
  
"Come on Kev, let's go," I said pulling Kevin along.  
  
The nurse brought us to his office. We sat down, the nurse says Uncle Hank will be here in a minute.  
  
"Lucy - Kevin" Uncle Hank said.  
  
"Hi Uncle Hank..so what's the news?!?!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Well, its good news," he said, "You are having a baby!"  
  
"Oh my god," I said and hugged Kevin.  
  
"I would like you to schedual an appointment for next month for a check up," Uncle Hank said.  
  
"Thanks so much," I said, "And can you not tell anyone. Kevin and I would like to tell everyone. You can tell Aunt Julie if you like though."  
  
"Okay Luce. I'll see you soon," Uncle Hank said as we left his office.  
  
I can't believe I am having a baby. Kevin and I are having a baby! I hope everyone is supportive. All these thoughts were running though my head as I was walking to the secretary to make an appointment for next month. I made my appointment. I made sure it was a day Kevin could get off so he can come with me. Then we went home. We were going to tell everyone at dinner. I left a note for everyone to see in the kitchen.  
  
Everyone-  
  
Kevin and I would like everyone to be at dinner tonight. Thanks!  
  
Lucy-  
  
Simon's P.O.V.  
  
I told mom that I was going to Cecilia's house to say good-bye. I said I would be back for dinner. Kevin and Lucy wanted everyone to be there. I wonder why?  
  
I drove to her house and got out of the car. I didn't know what I was going to say. I knocked on the door. Her mom answered. I asked if I could see Cecilia. She went to get her. I sat down in their living room.  
  
"Simon, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.  
  
"You know how I hit that guy on his bicycle?" I said shamfully, "Well, his older brother is very upset about it. His parents asked my parents to send me away, so he won't hurt me." I paused. "I am moving to Buffalo to live with the Colonel and grandma Ruth."  
  
She didn't say anything. It looked like she was going to cry. She didn't know what was going on. I know she is upset. She started to cry. I hugged her. It was all I could do.  
  
"I have to go home for dinner. Do you want to join me. We can spend a little more time together before I leave?"  
  
"Yea, I would like that. Let me just go tell my parents," she said.  
  
She was sad. I was sad. I didn't want to leave her.  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe Lucy and I are having a baby. I am so excited. I hope her parents are okay with it though. I know they will be. I know it. I am so happy. This is one of the best days of my life.  
  
A/N: Please Review! Next Chapter will be Simon's goodbye(To Cecilia). 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
Lucy had left everyone a note to be there for dinner tonight. I hope everyone remembers and comes. I am so excited. I can't wait.  
  
Lucy and I got ready for dinner. We walked into the house, and into the dinning room. Everyone was there, with the exception of Matt and Mary, but they were across the country.  
  
We ate dinner. Everyone wanted to know the news so after everyone was finished, Lucy and I stood up.  
  
"Everyone, Lucy and I have a announcement." I said standing next to Lucy.  
  
"Everyone," Lucy said, "I'm pregnant!" Lucy couldn't keep it in any longer.  
  
Everyone was excited. They were so happy for us. Everyone congratulated us. After dinner was over and we told everyone the news, Lucy and I went back to the garage apartment.  
  
Simon's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe it, Lucy is having a baby. I am going to be an uncle and I won't even be here when the baby is born. I will be in Buffalo. This stinks.  
  
At least I have a few more hours with Cecilia before I have to bring her home and say good-bye until...who knows when. Probably thanksgiving, that's even if I come home for that. Maybe it won't be until Christmas. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.  
  
I took Cecilia into the living room. We just sat there for a while. She was going to cry again, I could tell. I put my arm around her. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to leave Glen Oak. I didn't want to leave my family and my friends. But I had too. There was no other choice.  
  
"Cecilia, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"No," she replied, "I don't want you to leave. Simon I love you. I can't imagine school without you there. I am going to miss you so much," she began to cry.  
  
"I know, but I don't have a choice. I will call you everyday. I promise. And I promise that I will come home every chance I get and you will be the first to know I am coming home, unless I want it to be a surprise," I said trying to lift her spirits, "And anytime you want, you can come here and talk to anyone in my family. They will be here for you. You can come for dinner whenever you want. They are your family too. You are always welcomed here."  
  
"Thanks Simon. It just won't be the same without you though," Cecilia said.  
  
"I know, but they will help you through it," I said.  
  
"Thanks. I love you too," she said.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home," I said as I wrapped my arm around her and we walked to my car.  
  
Eric's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe it. I am going to be a grandfather. I didn't think this would happen for a few years, but I couldn't control it. It good though. I can't wait to be a grandfather. It will be fun.  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe I am going to be a mom. Well, I knew I would be, just not so young and while I am still in school. I am worried about my grades. How am I going to finish school and become a minister? I don't know if I can do this. Kevin says we can get through it, but I still don't know. I don't know anymore. I hope everything will work out.  
  
Cecilia P.O.V.  
  
I don't want Simon to leave. I know he has too, but I don't want him too. I am going to miss him so much. I love him...  
  
A/N: This was a dumb chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write. Please Review. Send ideas! THANKS!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Simon's P.O.V.  
  
I just dropped Cecilia off. I have to go home and start packing. My parents want me to leave for Buffalo on Sunday after church. That gives me two days to get my stuff together.  
  
*Knock-Knock*  
  
"Simon?"  
  
"Yea mom," mom had been crying.  
  
"Simon, I am going to miss you. Ruthie is going to miss you most of all. I want you to know, you can come home anytime you want.," she started to cry again.  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you," I hugged my mom.  
  
"I love you too Simon."  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe Simon is leaving. This is not fair. He is a good kid. He is my little brother. He shouldn't have to leave. This is just not fair. He is going to miss my pregnancy and the birth of my baby. He is going to be an uncle. I started to cry.  
  
"Luce - Hunny, what's wrong?" Kevin asked with concern.  
  
"Simon is leaving. He is going to miss so much around here. He is my little brother. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LEAVE?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"He is going to be safe in Buffalo. Besides, we can have Ben check up on him anytime you want. We could also go to Buffalo to visit him anytime you would like," Kevin said with a smirk.  
  
"Yea, I would like that. It will be fun," I hugged Kevin. Then I went to bed. I fell asleep in Kevin's arms. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe Lucy is already three months pregnant. This is amazing. In just six short months, I am going to be a dad. This is great.  
  
Lucy has a doctor's appointment today. She is having her first ultrasound. This is so exciting.  
  
At the doctor's (Uncle Hank) office  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
We were in the exam room, waiting for Uncle Hank. He came in, we chatted a bit. Then he did the ultrasound.  
  
"Okay, the baby looks good and healthy at this stage of development," He said. Kevin smiled.  
  
"Oh - wait, what's this?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Nothings wrong. There is actually more good news."  
  
"What is it?" we asked.  
  
"You having twins!"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" I said. I was so happy. I hugged Kevin.  
  
The ultrasound finished, we left the office and went home. We drove back to the house. We decided to wait until dinner to tell everyone the good news.  
  
Dinner that night  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
We finished dinner, and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Kevin tapped his glass.  
  
"We have an announcement to make," he started.  
  
"We're having twins!" I said.  
  
"That's great," Annie said.  
  
Everyone congratulated us. After dinner we went back to the apartment. I was so tired, I fell right asleep.  
  
A/N: Please review! If you could give me some ideas for future chapters, that would be great! Thanks so much! (The more you review, the faster I write!) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Two Months Later*Lucy's 5 months Pregnant  
  
(at the Doctor's office)  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
"Do you want to know the sex of you babies?" Uncle Hank asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, "I can't wait."  
  
"I believe you are having twin girls!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, this is so cool!"  
  
Kevin wasn't at this appointment with me. He went to Buffalo to visit his mom, she had minor surgery. It was so big deal, but he went to see her anyway.  
  
I left Uncle Hank's office and went home. Kevin called while I was out, so I'll call him back.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kev - it's me."  
  
"Hi hunny, how are you? I miss you."  
  
"I'm good. I miss you too."  
  
"How was your doctor's appointment?" He asked, always concerned about me and the babies.  
  
"good! I did something though."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I found out the sex of the babies."  
  
"You did?" he paused, "Well...what is it?"  
  
"Twin girls!"  
  
"This is so cool. Don't tell anyone until I come home tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay hunny. See you tomorrow. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
I went to bed. When I woke up the next morning Kevin was there. I was going to pick him up this afternoon, I guess he got an earlier flight home.  
  
"Good morning Sweetie," he said.  
  
"Good morning," I said.  
  
"How are my girls doing this morning," he asked rubbing my belly.  
  
"Good," I said, "Even better now that you're home." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Three Months Later Lucy's 8 months pregnant  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
I have been thinking about names for the babies recently. Since I am having two girls, it's kind of hard to pick two names that go together. I've always loved the name Morgan, and wanted to name my daughter it. I'm going to talk to Kevin about it when he gets home from work.  
  
"Hi hunny, I'm home," Kevin said.  
  
"Hey," I said, "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Kev - I've been think about names for the babies."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes - What do you think of Morgan Ann Kinkirk and Jennifer Marie Kinkirk?"  
  
"I like them. How did you pick them out?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I've always like the name Morgan, I added Ann for Annie, my mom. I got Jennifer because that's my grandmother's name, and I thought Marie went well with it," I said.  
  
"They are perfect," he said.  
  
Mary's P.O.V.  
  
On the phone with Annie  
  
"Mom, we have to throw Luce a baby shower. It would be great!"  
  
"Mary - That is a great idea. I can get Kevin to help us."  
  
"Okay, I'll call Sarah and see if she can fly with me to Glen Oak. Can you call some of Lucy's friends and ask them to come?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great. I've got to go. I'll call you later. Bye mom."  
  
Annie's P.O.V.  
  
I wonder if Kevin's home? I'll talk to him about this tomorrow. I can call Roxanne now though.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Roxanne, It's Annie, Annie Camden."  
  
"Oh Hi Mrs. Camden. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mary and I came up with an idea to give Lucy a baby shower. You just have to come. It is going to be next Saturday."  
  
"Yea, I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, and Oh it's a surprise, so don't tell Luce about it."  
  
"I won't. Bye Mrs. Camden." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Mary's P.O.V.  
  
The baby shower is coming along great. Sarah is coming to Glen Oak on Friday, and Roxanne is coming. Lucy's friend Christine is also coming. It is going to be so much fun. Kevin is really helping. He hasn't told Luce which is really great.  
  
Annie's P.O.V.  
  
"Kevin, you're going to take Lucy out to lunch tomorrow so we can setup in here?"  
  
"Yes, mom. We are going out to lunch, I'll call you before we come back so if you need more time I'll stall somehow."  
  
"Thanks so much Kevin, this is a big help.  
  
"No problem mom."  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
Kevin has the day off tomorrow. He said we were going to spend the day together. I wonder what he has planned. Something really good I bet.  
  
Kevin is working the late shift tonight, so I am going to bed now.  
  
the next morning  
  
I woke up at about 1030, Kevin was still sleeping. I am going to let him sleep, but he woke up as soon as I got out of bed. He is a great guy. I love him so much.  
  
"Good morning hunny," he said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"We are going out to lunch today Luce, so don't go out or anything."  
  
"I won't. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kevin got up and we both got dressed and ready for lunch. We went in the house to say hi to Mom and Dad and then we went out. I think my mom is up to something, but I am not going to let it bother me.  
  
Kevin and I went to lunch, and we had a great time. We are going back to the house now.  
  
Annie's P.O.V.  
  
After Kevin and Lucy left for lunch Mary and I started to set up for the party. Sarah, Roxanne and Christine were to come in about and hour and a half. Kevin said he was going to try to make lunch last for two hours.  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
Kevin took me to this really nice restaurant for lunch. We were there for about and hour and a half. Kevin went to the bathroom as did I before we left. Kevin asked if I wanted to go do a little shopping before we went home. I said yes.  
  
We went to the store and looked at a few things. There wasn't anything I really liked so we went home. We went into the apartment. I went to the house to talk to my mom, and when I walked in they said "surprise" They were giving me a baby shower. Mary, Sarah, Roxanne Christine, Ruthie and my mom were there. So this is what Kevin and my mom were keeping from me.  
  
The baby shower is great. I am so glad that Sarah came out to Glen Oak. It was great to see her. It was good to see Mary too. She is leaving again tomorrow.  
  
After the party, I was so tired, I got Kevin to help me up the stairs in the apartment and I went to bed. I was so exhausted for today. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
The baby shower last night was great. It was so good to see Mary and Sarah again. I wish Matt came too, but it's okay. I wonder how Simon is doing. I think I am going to call him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Simon, it's Lucy. How are you?"  
  
"Hey Luce, I'm good. How are you? Kevin? The Baby?"  
  
"I'm good. Kevin's great, and the babies are great."  
  
"Did you say babies?"  
  
"Yes! I'm having twins!!!!"  
  
"Oh my goodness. Luce this is great!!!"  
  
"I know. I wish you were here. Everyone misses you."  
  
"Yea. I miss them too. I miss Ruthie a lot. I miss you too. I miss Kevin. He was like a big brother to me. I could talk to him, you know?"  
  
"Yea. Ruthie misses you a lot too. She just isn't them same. It probably just a phase. She will get over it, but it will take time.  
  
"So.when are you do Luce?"  
  
"I am due the end of March."  
  
"I think I am going to come out for a week. Around the time you due. I might miss the birth, but I can be there to help after. It really won't matter if I miss a week of school in March of my Senior year."  
  
"Yea.I don't think it will hurt you as long as you keep up on your work."  
  
"Yea. Well, it was nice talking to you Luce. I hope we talk soon. I love you."  
  
"Yes. I will call you soon. I love you too."  
  
I'm glad Simon is okay. I am going to talk to Kevin, maybe after we have the baby, we can take a trip to Buffalo to see his mom and Kevin, and Simon.  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
I got off work early. I am going to surprise Lucy tonight. I called mom, she is going to have Lucy in the house when I get home. I am going to decorate the apartment in roses of every color and rose petals all over the floor. I am going to draw her a bath and pamper her.  
  
I went to the flower shop, got all of the flowers and put them in my car. I pulled in the driveway. I made sure Annie could keep her in the Kitchen and dining room, if they were in the living room they would see me pull in the driveway.  
  
I decorated the apartment and drew the bath. I called Annie from my cell phone and told her Lucy could come back any time. I waited. It was only about 20 minutes before Lucy came back to the apartment. She got half way up the stairs when she noticed what was going on. She followed the path of rose petals to the bathroom and saw the bath tub. I was hiding in the closet.  
  
When she found the bath tub she gasped. I sneaked out of the closet and came up behind her. I put my arms around her and she hugged me back.  
  
"Kevin, what did you do this for?"  
  
"Can't I surprise my wife with a romantic evening for two?"  
  
"Yes.yes you can. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We took a bath, and made love. We have the perfect evening. I love Lucy so much. This was on of the best nights ever. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
That was the best night ever. I can't believe the babies will be here in less than a month. Kevin and I have to start getting the apartment ready. We both know we are going to have to move soon, because there isn't enough room here, but just for a few months, we will be here.  
  
"Kevin-Hunny, can you put the cribs and changing table together today?" I asked.  
  
"Anything for my wife and baby girls," he said.  
  
He is going to be a great dad. Kevin put the cribs and changing table together, then we went out to dinner at the Pool Hall.  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
I brought Lucy to the Pool Hall for dinner. I wanted to show her a picture of a nice little house I found. It is only a couple of blocks from the Camdens.  
  
"Lucy, I want to show you something," I said.  
  
I took the picture out of my pocket and showed Lucy.  
  
"Kevin - this is a house."  
  
"I know, and it's for sale."  
  
"and?"  
  
"And, do you like it?  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"So, maybe we can go look at it, and if you really like it, maybe we could buy it. It would be great for us, Jenni and Morgan," I said, "And it's only a few blocks from where we live now."  
  
"It would be great, can we go look at it tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," I said. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
Kevin and I had a wonderful dinner, we went home and went to bed. Tomorrow we were going to look at the house Kevin found. I can not wait!  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Kevin and I woke up around 10AM, We had a appointment at 5PM to look at the house.  
  
Kevin and I went out to lunch and then went looking at baby furniture and furniture if we happen to buy a house soon.  
  
*5PM That Evening*  
  
Kevin and I drove to the house which was only three blocks from where we live now. The realtor let us inside the house, and showed us around. I loved it, I didn't say anything yet though. Kevin thanked her for letting us around, and said we would call her if we were interested.  
  
We drove home and went into the apartment.  
  
"So, What did you think?" he asked.  
  
"Kevin," I said, "I loved it!!!!"  
  
"I'm so glad, I loved it too. Do you want me to call the realtor back and set up an appointment to negotiate?"  
  
"Yes!" I said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
Kevin called the realtor, we had an appointment on Friday to make a deal on the house. I can't wait. I think I am going to call Mary and Simon.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mary, it's Luce."  
  
"Hey! What's going on? How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kevin and I are going to buy a house!!!"  
  
"Luce, that's great."  
  
"And the great part is it's only three blocks from here."  
  
"That's great Luce, I am so happy for you. I have to catch a plane, I'll talk to you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
*Calling Simon*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Simon."  
  
"Lucy!"  
  
"I told you I would call again soon."  
  
"I know, so what's up?"  
  
"Guess what?!" I asked.  
  
"Kevin and I are going to buy a house!"  
  
"Luce, that's great! Where is this house?"  
  
"It's only three blocks from here."  
  
"Lucy, that's great. I have some homework to finish. I'll call you soon."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
I also called Matt and Sarah to tell them the good news. I went into the house and told the rest of the family as well. They were so happy for me and Kevin. Ruthie wants so sleep over, and so do the boys, I told mom when they get a little older. Kevin and I went back to the apartment and went to sleep.  
  
I was so excited! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
Today, Lucy and I are going to meet with the realtor about the house we looked at. I really hope we get the house. I know Lucy really likes it.  
  
*meeting with the realtor*  
  
"So, we got the house?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Thank you so much," I said.  
  
I hugged Lucy. This is great, we are buying a house!  
  
*back at the garage apartment*  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
"Kevin- I can't believe we are buying a house!"  
  
"I know, me either."  
  
I felt a pain in my stomach. I didn't know what It was, I had to sit down.  
  
"Luce, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I don't know, I am having this pain in my stomach. Kevin it hurts."  
  
"I am going to take you to the hospital, come on – let's go," Kevin said as he helped me to the car.  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
I am so worried right now. The doctors aren't telling me anything. I want to know what's going on with Lucy. I love her. I don't know what I would do without her.  
  
"Kevin – Kevin Kinkirk?"  
  
"That's me," I said.  
  
"Your wife would like to see you," he said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I walked into Lucy's room, she was alone. I walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Lucy, what's going on?"  
  
"Kevin, I am in labor. The doctors say its normal for twins to be premature."  
  
"Okay," it was all I could say. I was excited and worried at the same time.  
  
"Could you call the house and tell my parents what's going on and have them call Matt and Sarah and Mary. And could you call Simon yourself – please?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be back soon. I love you."  
  
"And I love you," she said.  
  
I called mom and dad. They were going to call Mary, and Matt and Sarah. Then they were coming to the hospital. Then I called Simon.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Simon, it's Kevin."  
  
"Hey. What's up?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to call you and let you know Lucy is in labor. She is going to have the twins soon," I told him.  
  
"That's great," he said, "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. I call you soon and let you know how things are going."  
  
"Okay Kevin. Tell Lucy I say Hi and that I love her."  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
I went back to see Lucy. I told her what Simon said and I told her mom and dad would be there soon. I can't wait for Lucy to have the babies!  
  
A/N: Please review. Send ideas as well. Clipgrl87@yahoo.com is my email. Feel free to write me! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up. Sorry about the weird symbols, I can't do anything about them, it is happening on everyone's story's. I hope it doesn't affect if you like my story. KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe the babies are coming already. I remember like it was yesterday when I found out I was pregnant. This is amazing. I am going to be a mom. Kevin is going to make a great dad. I just know it. He is so great. Oh, the pain is back.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Luce are you okay?" Kevin asked from the doorway.  
  
"No, but it's just another contraction and they hurt," I said.  
  
"Oh baby, it's okay. I'm here. Whatever you need I'll get it for you. I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," I said.  
  
The contraction was over. Thank goodness. My parents had just arrived.  
  
"Lucy," My mom said. "How are you?" My dad asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, "It will still be a while before the babies will be here, but I just want them here already," I said.  
  
"Yea, I know what that feels like," my mom said.  
  
My dad took my mom to the cafeteria to get something to eat and some coffee for Kevin. He didn't want to eat around me because all I could eat was ice, and I am hungry.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
"It's time," Uncle Hank said.  
  
"Come on Kevin, we'll get you into scrubs so you can be in the delivery room."  
  
"Okay, Luce I'll be right back. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I said.  
  
*in the delivery room*  
  
"Okay Lucy – I need you to push now," Uncle Hank said.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed. It hurt.  
  
"Come on Luce, You can do it," Kevin said. He was always encouraging me.  
  
"One more big push and she should be here."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Here's baby number one!" Uncle Hank said.  
  
"She is beautiful," Kevin said, as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Okay, this one should be easier," he said, "Now push."  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Good, I can see her head, One more big push Lucy."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Baby number two is out, and healthy."  
  
"She is beautiful," Kevin said again.  
  
"Yes, she is," I said.  
  
I was so tired, and I just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed next to Kevin, and yet I had to stay in this uncomfortable hospital bed. Kevin asked the nurse for a wheelchair so he could take me down to the nursery to see Morgan and Jenny. They are beautiful. Kevin says they look like me, but they look like Kevin too. I can't wait to bring them home. I can't wait to be in our new home. I just can't wait. I love Kevin so much. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
*about a week later*at the Camden's*  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe the babies are here already. It seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant, and I was scared of telling everyone. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to handle it with school and all. Now, I am moving into my own home, with my wonderful husband and my two beautiful daughters.  
  
Kevin and I started to pack up out things in boxes, we were moving into our house soon. The garage apartment was getting small, with two cribs, a changing table, baby clothes and all of our stuff. I am glad we are moving, and I am happy we don't have to leave Glen Oak.  
  
"Kevin, where are the boxes I bought today?"  
  
"They should be at the bottom of the stairs, I put them there because they were in my way of packing things."  
  
"Can you get some of them for me please?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Anything for you sweetheart."  
  
My mom was watching the babies at the moment while we cleaned the apartment for the night. During the day they stayed with my mom so I could pack stuff up, and we would clean up at night so we could bring them into the apartment and play with them. They are just amazing.  
  
*Two Weeks Later*In New House*  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
We are in out new house and it's all good. Lucy took a semester off of school to recoup from pregnancy and to take care of the babies for a few months. I told her that I would support her in her decision though I wanted her to stay in school.  
  
I went to work today. Nothing exciting happened. I was talking to Roxanne and I thought it would be a good idea to invite her and Chandler over for dinner, so I called Lucy and talked to her about it. She loved the idea. She said she wanted Roxanne and Chandler to meet Morgan and Jenny. After all we were going to ask Roxanne to be Morgan's Godmother, and Chandler to be Jenny's Godfather. We were going to ask Simon to be Morgan's Godfather and my sister, Patty-Mary to be Jenny's Godmother.  
  
*Dinner that evening*  
  
"Chandler - Roxanne, it's great to see you!" Lucy said. She hugged them.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us Luce."  
  
"No problem. We wanted to see you," She said. I stood next to her, with my arm around her.  
  
"So, what's new?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Chandler and I are engaged!" Roxanne said.  
  
"That's great," I said.  
  
"I know," Roxanne said, "Luce I'll help you in the kitchen," as Lucy walked away.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
*In the Kitchen with Roxanne*  
  
"Hey Luce, I have a question for you," Roxanne said.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Luce, will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Roxanne, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You are one of my best friends."  
  
"Yes, I'll do it!" I said.  
  
"Great," Roxanne said. I hugged her.  
  
*Meanwhile In The Living Room*  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Kev - can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea, anything," I said.  
  
"Will you be my best man at the wedding?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You are my only real friend in this town. Everyone else I am not that friendly with because they go to church and then there's Eric, but he will be marring us."  
  
"Yes," I said, "I'll do it."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Let's go join the girls in the Dinning room"  
  
Lucy had already fed the girls and put them to bed. They would be up soon for a feeding anyway.  
  
We ate dinner and talked with Chandler and Roxanne for a little bit. Then they went home. Lucy fed the girls and then we went to bed, in out new home.  
  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
  
"Kevin, I love our new house. Thank you so much."  
  
"I love the house too. You welcome. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Hey Luce,"  
  
"Yea Kevin?" I asked.  
  
"I was thinking we could go see Ben, My mom and Simon in like two weeks, since Simon couldn't come out to Glen Oak."  
  
"Kevin that would be great. Thanks so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that Kevin and I went to sleep. 


End file.
